


Memories

by ResidentialHero



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, usuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is gone, Arthur is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Arthur held Alfred's bomber close to his face. He inhaled the wonderful scent of his beloved American, he smiled slightly at the thought of what Alfred would say if he were to be caught at this moment; "Dude you are such a creep!" Alfred's laugh would resinate through the house, and then kiss Arthur's head with his heroic grin painted across his face.   
Arthur came back to reality and began to sob once again. He had almost escaped reality, when it came crashing back into his mind.   
Alfred was gone. Forever. He left to join the Air Force during a recent war, one that Arthur didn't want to think about. Alfred was the best, and the youngest, fighter pilot the U.S. had. He had been flying since he was 13, he loved it! It gave him every happy feeling a person could feel. He could take down any enemy. Until the horrid day of the accident. His plane was surrounded by 7 other fighter planes, and he was shot down. The only thing that was found was his dog tags, which Arthur kept in his wallet now. The only other thing that was left of his love was his bomber that he used when he was at home.  
Arthur was over whelmed by the flood of memories that inundated his thoughts. The jacket was now soaked in places with salty tears. Arthur was in a way was glad they returned his dog tags, but he was also rather bitter about it. It was like a tease to him. He only had something that smelled of Alfred, and yet the smell would soon leave the material and Arthur was fully aware of this, and a piece of metal with his name on it.


End file.
